In a packet-switched communication network, networking protocols are used to break traffic into packets of a variable size. Several pieces of information (per-packet overhead information) generally are maintained with each packet, for example, packet length, byte offset, and packet error status.
In addition, the networking devices through which the packets flow may transfer additional information (i.e., system-level overhead) with a packet. For example, when a packet is transferred over a particular link, error detection information to determine if the link is reliable, and flow control information for traffic management over the link, may be required to be transferred as well.
When sizing an external communication link in a networking device to provide packets at a certain bandwidth, additional bandwidth for the overhead (i.e., both the per-packet and the system-level overhead) may be required.
What is desirable is a low-overhead protocol for the communication of packets within networking devices that can reduce the bandwidth needed, and thus support sustained high traffic rates.